


Unstranded

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Free!
Genre: Conversations, Love, M/M, Morning After, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke awakens to warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstranded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2016, bonus round 4.

Sousuke awakens to warmth. The sun warm on his face, another warmth against his back; that other warmth on his face now too, the touch of skin on skin, expanding the natural curve off his lips, tracing the smile onto his skin. He could easily stay like this forever, or at least for another hour... He half-rolls, coming up against the solid form behind him as he turns to look over his shoulder and opens his eyes for this other warmth. He smiles. "Morning."

Makoto is smiling, too. It's mostly in his eyes, but a little bit of the smile rests at the corners of his mouth. His eyes go from Sousuke's towards the bedside table, and then back to Sousuke: "Yes," he confirms.

Keeping his body flush to Makoto, Sousuke turns to look at the clock himself. "It's barely past ten," he asserts, returning his gaze to Makoto. "That's well within the limits of 'morning'."

"I know." Makoto's smile is outright and open now as he brushes the side of his thumb along Sousuke's exposed jawline. Sousuke inclines his head so Makoto can reach the other side, eyes slipping closed again as Makoto starts back, his touch slipping down Sousuke's throat, thumb not resting in the hollow but rubbing in circles, gentle enough that Sousuke can still breathe easily; but his breath quickens anyhow, just before Makoto's mouth covers his, lips stealing away with Sousuke's breath when he moves back. Hi fingertips flirt with Sousuke's hairline. "Are you comfortable like this?" 

That's like asking a stranded sea creature if it's comfortable slipping into the depths when the tide comes to reclaim it, sinking slowly to where it can breathe easily again. Sousuke nods. Makoto's fingers working over his scalp make him want to close his eyes again, but Makoto's eyes—oh, Makoto's eyes make Sousuke want to keep his own open. He keeps them open even when Makoto kisses him again, Makoto's lips a perfect fit to his own, Makoto's tongue so sure in its flicks and sweeps, Makoto's lashes swept down as he kisses purely by touch.

When the kiss breaks, Makoto shifts and lets Sousuke roll completely onto his back. "I was okay the other way," Sousuke says uncomplainingly.

"I can see you better like this."

Makoto drapes one leg over Sousuke's and Sousuke parts his legs a little more so they dovetail. Makoto is not fully hard against his hip, but not fully soft either, and so Sousuke asks, "Want to go again?"

"No," Makoto shakes his head; and then, mouth upturning, "I mean, yes. But not right now."

"I'm not sore," Sousuke says, looking at the lines of Makoto's fingers as he takes Makoto's hand, gaze sinking into the flexes and wrinkles of skin over his knuckles, "if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried."

Sousuke looks at Makoto's face. Reaching for it, he rubs his thumb between Makoto's eyebrows. "You're thinking about something, though."

"That doesn't mean I'm worried," Makoto says, and it's true that there is no worry in his eyes and no furrow of his brow to smooth, but Sousuke keeps stroking the skin anyhow. A lone bird is chirping in the middle distance but Sousuke can't identify its song. Then: "You didn't tell me it was your first time, too," Makoto says.

Several things rise to compete in Sousuke's mind at once, but he doesn't say any of them right away. He lets them settle and finally goes with, "I didn't want you to have to worry about that."

"I wouldn't have worried," Makoto says.

Sousuke knows it's true. He knows Makoto wasn't the one who was worried, not about how it would go, but how it would be after. The morning after. This morning. This is what Sousuke was worried about, and now that he's lying here with Makoto beside him, warm in the sun, in the light of day, Sousuke can't remember what he was worried about. He brings Makoto's hand to his mouth, then holds it resting on his chest after the kiss.

"I just want you to tell me things," Makoto says. "I want it to be okay for you to tell me things."

Still holding Makoto's hand, Sousuke shifts, his leg sliding out from under Makoto's so he can prop up on his side facing Makoto equally. "I tell you things."

Makoto acknowledges it with a nod. "I think," he says slowly, averting his eyes, carefully not looking at Sousuke's shoulder, not even looking at his face, "that I want you to tell me everything." Sousuke doesn't say anything right away, and so Makoto goes on, "I want to know everything about you, Sousuke."

Their gazes meet when Makoto looks at him again. There's something in Makoto's eyes that Sousuke can't read. His mouth is soft, maybe not quite smiling but something else, and Sousuke isn't sure if it's the same something else on Makoto's lips that is in Makoto's eyes, but anyhow Makoto's mouth is soft when Sousuke touches it with his own. He thinks he wants to know everything about Makoto, too, and wonders when that happened. "Do you want me to tell you things you already know?" he asks.

Makoto looks into his eyes. "I want you to tell me anything you want to."

Sousuke opens his mouth but no words come out, so he just breathes. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He knows that Makoto knows this even without words, and so the words shouldn't be hard—but they are.

"I want you to tell me things you don't want to, as well," Makoto says with his strangely and wonderfully soft mouth. "But not until you're ready."

Sousuke looks down at their entwined fingers. "But you know this, right?"

"I know," he hears Makoto say as he looks at their hands. "And I love you, too."


End file.
